Usef Omar
Usef Omar is a character featured in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. He leads the Marines aboard the Retribution. While he doesn't always agree with Nick Reyes, he does have his back in a fight. Omar is all about solving problems with action, and has a personal stake in the war against the SDF, as his family suffered at their hands. He has a brash, outspoken exterior, but his mind is always on the mission and the soldiers under his command. When he first meets E3N, he is incredibly harsh towards him, to the point of ignoring him completely, he soon softens his view towards him and eventually personally requests for E3N to join them on a mission. He is killed when he attempts to rescue a civilian when he was severely injured by explosions around him, Omar forces his companions to leave without him stating he will never make it with Salter being the only one to willingly comply with that order. Reyes orders Salter to turn back but she refuses as both her and corporal Brooks understand Omar is already dead. He leaves behind his wife, daughter and son. Biography Usef Omar was born on Earth (presumably in the United Kingdom) and lived there until his father moved him and his family to Saturn's Moon, Titan. Omar's father was a U.S. Army veteran who served in the 32nd Armored and survived two plane crashed during the battle of Deimos. On Titan, he recalled taking a boat ride there, and his father attempting to make a better life with his family there. However, the Settlement Defense Front invaded and forced the citizens of Titan into labor camps. Omar escaped with his family to an unknown location, but they suffered from the process, holding a personal hatred toward the SDF. Afterward, Omar eventually joined the Marines and reached the rank of staff sergeant during his service. During this, Usef married a woman named Sarah and had two children with her, Noah and Abby. Before the events of Infinite Warfare, Omar was in charge of a squad of Marines on the Retribution, a UNSA carrier ship ran by Captain John Alder in 2080. Events of Infinite Warfare Attack of Geneva Omar was present when the Settlement Defense Front attacked Geneva during Fleet Week celebrations. On board the Ret., Captain Alder crashes into the Olympus Mons, forcing the enemy into retreat. Omar helped S.C.A.R. operatives Nick Reyes and Nora Salter enter into the deck, before telling Reyes that Alder did his duty. After learning that Captain Alder died during the crash and his X.O., he witnesses Reyes become acting captain of the Ret.. Operation: Port Armor Operation: Burn Water Operation: Dark Quarry and Death Legacy Nick Reyes was successful in his mission, with the death of Salen Kotch and the destruction of the SDF's shipyard. Omar name was present on the board of those who had fallen, including Reyes, ETH.3n, Kashima and others. Omar left a voice message (that can he heard at the credits) to his family, telling his son that he is the man of the house now, and to not use violence unless necessary. Gallery Call of Duty Infinite Warfare Trailer Screenshot 25.jpg Omar Screenshot.png Omar and Salter IW.png|Omar with Salter. Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare SATO Characters